Fred and George Letters to Fred
by Princess-Laurelin
Summary: A letter from George to  fred after his death. Deathly Hallows Spoilers. Will contain letters from Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Lee, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE!
1. George

Fred

It's me, George. I am just writing to say I am sorry. Sorry for all the things that I never told you, sorry for the times I annoyed you but mostly I am sorry because you are gone. I didn't think I could live without you. I still can't believe I am. It's hard here without you. Mum is always fussing over everybody (particularly Ronniekins who is dating Hermione) and Dad is busy trying to rebuild the ministry with Percy and Kingsley. Sometimes I catch Mum looking at me, I wonder if she sees you in me. She looks away if I catch her eye. I know that they talk about us, me and you, Fred and George, George and Fred; they try not to mention your name in company though as they are afraid of what I'll do. I have to admit that for a time I was thinking about joining you but then I realised you would want me to smile and laugh. So that is what I do. I laugh and joke through the day, Dennis Creevey is helping me run the shop, he lost Colin but I hope you are looking after Colin. Dennis is very nearly worthy of the Maurauderers. I caught him defacing a picture of Umbridge the other day. She looks better with a moustache. Alicia, Katie, Angelina, Lee and I see each other once a week. We went back to Hogwarts last week and saw the piece of the swamp Flitwick left for us. There is a sign there now.

"Fred and George Weasley-forever more up to no good!"

I thought that was a fitting phrase for us. Angelina is coping. She cried a lot at first but Katie and Alicia told me that she is slowly recovering. I think she understands better than anybody what it is like to have lost you. Now the war is over things are returning to normal. But they will never be normal for me again. I miss you.

Your twin, mirror image and best friend.

George

P.S. I let off some fireworks at the funeral, thought you would want to go with a bang. Get it? Bang……!


	2. Quidditch team

Disclaimer: I have said it many times, I don't own Harry Potter. If I did Fred wouldn't be dead.

Fred

Good to speak to you old chap. We have just returned from a 'friendly quidditch game.' It wasn't particularly friendly as Oliver was in charge of one side. He's not even our Quidditch captain anymore and he is still giving us prep talks that last well into the night. Plus he really did knock Alicia off her broom this time trying to show her how to catch. Alicia got him back though; she threw the quaffle rather hard at his head claiming she thought it was the hoop. She said his head was as empty as the hoop. Personally I thought that was a bit of a low blow but I didn't say anything as she was holding the quaffle again. Angelina, Alicia, Katie, George, Harry and Wood took on Ron, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Percy and I. Can I just say how spectacularly awful Percy is at flying. He vaguely resembled your attempt at dancing at the Yule Ball. Obviously Wood's side won. You were the best team Gryffindor ever saw. We were a beater short on each side but trust me the way George was hitting the bludger you couldn't tell. I really miss you mate. I know wherever you are you're giving ex-slytherins a hard time though so keep up your good work and I'll keep up mine and George's at the shop. Seeing you soon.

Lee

Fred

It's us. Alicia and Katie. Whatever Lee said in his letter you are to ignore it. It wasn't a low blow. Oliver went a bit too far, trying to teach us how to catch the quaffle. We've only been chasers for, ummm, 9 years. The boy is a menace. Speaking of menaces, Percy is a danger to himself and everybody else on a broom. So we wisely removed him (with a little help from George) and put him in a safe place. Don't worry we'll unlock him later. Maybe. You will be pleased to know that ickle Ronniekins as you so fondly called him is dating Hermione and Harry is dating Ginny. Don't worry we are making sure George doesn't let them live it down. (Although personally we think that it's adorable.) We are taking care of Angelina for you even though we know she can handle herself. We all can being around you and George so long. Do you remember the time you let Katie and I eat an entire pack of canary creams. We do all too well and will not forget it in a hurry. So when we get there we are going to repay you. In a good way of course. Keep on making everybody laugh up there. See you later.

Alicia and Katie.

Fred

Girls hey. Alicia has a mean throw on her, I already knew that but I don't think my head will ever recover. I was only trying to be helpful. Obviously I am not appreciated. I hope you are practising wherever you are. I can't do with rusty players. We miss you here. Still with an angry team like this I'll see you sooner rather than later. Keep taunting those other players, unless they were in Gryffindor. Got to go and prepare a prep talk, they don't just come off the top of my head you know. Later.

Oliver Wood


	3. Angelina

Fred

I don't know why I am writing this. I suppose it's because if I don't say these things no, I never will; and I can't bear that thought. I miss you, you can't understand how much I need you here right now. I need to hear you laugh but I can't. I know that you are saying that I should ask George to laugh as you are the same, but you aren't Why do I keep writing in the present tense? I mean you weren't the same, not exactly. There were differences. You were my Fred. I turned to you but now I am alone. I will never see you again and it is breaking my heart. Please come back. I don't think I can make it on my own. I'm not strong enough without you. I loved you and I love you still. I know you want me to smile and laugh like George is doing but what is there to laugh about. You changed me for good; it was you who always had me in stitches. George is busy with the shop, Alicia and Katie are having problems with the aftermath of the war and Lee is mourning for his cousin. I can't burden them with my problems as well that would be unkind. You wouldn't want me to be unkind. I am staying with your family for a bit, they are lovely but it's not the same. You weren't supposed to die.

Fred- I love you. I can hear you now teasing me and whispering in my ear like you did at the Yule Ball. You want me to smile. So I will try to just like George and your family are. I'll need your help though. Promise me you will stay with me, never abandon me. We'll get through this together like we always did in the past.

I love you.

Yours forever.

Angelina

P.S. Yes-I will marry you, or I would have done. But in my heart and mind we were already married.


End file.
